


Serious

by ilovemygaydad



Series: logince fluff au [1]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: just some logince fluff :)warnings: teasing, food mentions, a cheek kiss, jokingly threatening divorce, teasing insults, and possibly something else





	Serious

Logan Sanders was a very serious man. A serious man with a serious job and a serious wardrobe and--

“Logan.”

“Noooooooo,” Logan whined because he had really been enjoying napping on his boyfriend’s chest, and he couldn’t do that when said boyfriend was trying to converse with him.

“Logan, darling,” Roman repeated in his soft, sweet voice. “It’ll be time for dinner soon.”

The man in question scowled and opened his eyes, blearily glancing up. “I don’t care. I wish to sleep.”

“Yeah, well, suck it up, dearheart, ‘cause it’s pasta night, and this bitch wants his spaghetti.” 

With a hearty shove, Logan’s face was suddenly buried in the couch. An undignified scoff escaped his lips as he sat up, crossing his arms angrily at Roman. “That was rather rude of you!”

Roman merely kissed his boyfriend’s cheek and smiled. “Yes, but you love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Up! Pasta time!” Roman cheered and hopped onto his feet. 

“I’m divorcing you,” grumbled Logan as he followed along, but his face told a different story.

He received a solemn nod from Roman, who said, “I know. I’m truly terrible. I don’t think we would have lasted much longer, regardless.”

“I’m glad you’re on the same page as I am.” Smiling gently, Logan took his boyfriend’s hand in his own. “I love you.”

“And I love you too, Erlenmeyer _Trash_!”

“_Hey_!”


End file.
